Love and Games
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: He's an athletic plumber, who's in love with a princess. She's a blonde bombshell who's in love with a plumber. They both love each other, but are too scared to tell the other. Can Mario and Peach confess their love before it's too late? My first story! R&R! Marieach, M&P, Mario & Peach, MarioxPeach whatever you wanna call it!
1. The awful stroll

Love and Games

**Author's note:** **Hi, everyone! This is my first story ever! I'm really excited about it! Sorry if the first chapter's so sort! I'll make the next one even longer! Please give me nice reviews! Like I said, this **_**is**_** my first story! Chapter two should be up on Friday. So… enjoy!**

1/The awful stroll

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birdies were singing, mushroom kids were playing, and Mario and Princess Peach were taking a stroll in Mushroom Park. "Sure is a nice day," Mario said to Peach. Peach looked at Mario, and smiled. "It sure is!" she said.

It had been raining all week, and Mario thought it would be the perfect day to ask Peach to go on a walk with him. "You could kinda call it a date!" she had said. Which of course made Mario nervous. Lately, he had been falling in love with Peach. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her. But he couldn't.

Because he was just to chicken.

He would try to ask her, but he always got choked up and make up some sort of dumb excuse. And the only thing he could do was hope things would go better the next time. "Mario, is something wrong?" the princess asked. Mario shook his head and answered "I'm fine, princess!" He was quiet.

_Why did you lie to yourself?_ He said to himself. Peach was humming to herself, as she walked. She enjoyed watching the scenery around her. At last, she spotted the swing set. "Yay!" she said as she ran to the swing set, her hair swaying as she ran. "Mario, come push me!" she said joyfully. Mario turned and smiled. "OK!" he said. As he began to walk towards her, his heart pounded.

_Calm down, Mario. You're just going to push her!_

Mario then walked behind Peach, and gently pushed her. "Whee!" she said. "Higher Mario, higher!" Mario began to push her even higher and higher. Then, he turned around and looked at the sky. "Watch out!" he heard Peach say. "Huh?" Mario began to turn his head, but it was too late.

_Crash!_

Mario had gotten hit in the back of the head with the swing. He flew high in the air and landed on his back. Peach ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her and blushed. There he was, in the grass, looking pitiful.

_Oh Peach,_ he thought. _If only you knew._


	2. Dark love

**Author's note: Hello again! After finally posting the first chapter of my story, I grew nervous. I was thinking, "No one's gonna read my story!" But of course, I was wrong. Over 80 people read just the first chapter! I was so happy. So I decided to continue my story! And a very special thanks to my best friend theyoshikid101, ElenPrincess, and Fezzes64 for being the first three people to review my story! If they hadn't reviewed my story, I probably would've stopped writing it! You guys rock! So without further ado, here's chapter 2 of Love and Games!**

2/Dark love

It was 8: 45 pm. Mario was walking back to his house. He had walked Peach to her castle earlier to make sure she would be okay. "Aww, how sweet of you!" she had said. "Well, you never know what could be lurking in the darkness!" he had replied.

Speaking of darkness, it was getting pretty late. The sun had gone to sleep, and the moon had awakened from its deep slumber. Mario felt a chill go down his spine. "Brr! What was that?" he said out loud to himself. It wasn't cold outside. After all, it was 85º. Mario was curious. "Maybe I have a bad case of the chills! Yeah! That's it!"

He continued to walk. All around him, he saw cars and buses and other people all heading towards their destinations. They didn't seem to notice anything unusual like he did. Among all the people, he saw a green dinosaur, with navy blue eyes, and tan loafers.

"Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed. He ran over to his best friend. "Huh?" the little yoshi said. He had a puzzled look on his face, but when he saw Mario, the puzzled look soon broke out into a friendly smile.

"Hi, Mario!" "Yoshi, what are you doing out here?" Mario asked. "Well, I was just on my way over to Toadette's house. She said she needed help with something." "I see." Mario said.

The two friends were just walking in silence. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Mario was secretly happy that Yoshi was with him. It made him feel braver. He thought that with Yoshi at his side, that thing he'd felt earlier wouldn't disturb him.

_Boy, am I glad Yoshi's here with me! With him here, I'm sure nothing bad will happen. All I know is that there's something out there, and it's waiting for me._ Mario felt another chill go down his spine. This one felt chillier. He shivered.

"Mario, are you cold?" Yoshi asked. Mario answered, "Um, no! I'm not!" He plastered a fake smile on his face. "See?" "Mario, if there's something bothering you, just tell me. I'm your best friend. I'm sure I can help you!" Mario looked at Yoshi for a long time, and then he focused his gaze up on the moon.

_Damn it, Yoshi! How did you know? I mean, I want to tell you. But at the same time, I can't!_ Mario looked at Yoshi. He was smiling at Mario, and his eyes read, _"I want to help you!"_ Mario sighed, and began to tell Yoshi. "I have a crush on Peach. Not a small one, but a HUGE one! And I'm just not sure if she likes me back! And even if she did, would she reject me like… my ex?"

Yoshi nodded. "Mario, I think it's great that you like Peach!" "You do?" he said. "Why sure! And knowing Peach, I don't think she would dump you." "Just like Pauline." They said at the same time. It was awkward talking about Mario's ex. Nobody really knew much about her except for Mario and Donkey Kong, a strong and kind ape, who was good friends with the plumber.

Mario and Yoshi were silent. In his mind, Yoshi was thinking certain thoughts. _I see. Mario's nervous, because he thinks Peach might reject him, since Pauline rejected him. Poor guy._ Yoshi could here a quiet sniffling noise. He turned and saw Mario was shedding a few tears. "Mario, it's okay! I'm here for you!" Yoshi hugged his friend, who began sobbing loudly.

The moon shone down on Mario and Yoshi. And the streets were deserted. Yoshi heard a rumbling noise, and saw it began to rain. The rain was coming down hard, but Yoshi didn't care. He just wanted to be there with his friend, who he was still holding in his warm, green hands.

**Well, now! That was certainly emotional! I hope I didn't make you guys cry. ****I swear, when I wrote this chapter, I shed a couple tears myself! I like to get in the mood, and feel what the characters are feeling. Anyway, that was chapter 2 of Love and Games! Find out what happens next time in Chapter 3! Please review! Thank you! PeachToadCutie out!**


	3. A horrible nightmare

3/A horrible nightmare

**Author's note: Hooray! Chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry I kept you all waiting! You must have been anxious to know what happened to Mario and Yoshi, huh? Well, this chapter doesn't focus on them. No, the next two chapters shall focus on my favorite character, Peach! Anyway, I wanna thank my best friend theyoshikid101, Fezzes64, and GirlNamedFede for reviewing Chapter two. And thanks to everyone that has added the story to their faves, or added me, or followed the story! Thanks so much! Please tell all your friends about my story! Especially if they like Mario! Please review this chapter! Enjoy!**

Princess Peach was up in her room, sleeping. She was having a splendid dream, in which she and Mario had gotten married. The ceremony was nice, and the diamond ring he had bought her was absolutely gorgeous. And she herself had looked stunning. And then things got bad.

Right when they were about to kiss, Mario had pulled out something black and shiny, and was now holding it in his hands._ I wonder what that is?_ Peach had thought. She looked at the thing with a curious look until it came to her. That thing was a gun. Peach looked at Mario, who had a sinister look on his face. "Mario, what are you doing with that gun?" Peach asked her new husband. Mario stared at his wife, and smirked. "I'm going to kill you with it." Peach was in shock. "But… but why?" she stuttered. "Because, I hate you!" he replied. Peach was quiet.

_Why does he hate me?_ Peach wondered. Mario looked at Peach, and said, "Why did you have to be born, anyway?"

Peach thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know. Ask my parents." Mario and Peach glanced over at Peach's parents, a tall blond with crystal blue eyes, and a rather short man with a purple cape and red hair. "You know something, Peach?" he asked. "What?" she said. "Looks like you're not the only person I have to kill after all!"

As Mario spoke these words, he pulled out his gun. He had it aimed towards Peach's mom. "What are you doing?" Peach nervously asked. Mario looked at her, and laughed. He calmed himself down, and answered her. "Well, if your parents were the ones that caused you to be born, then they deserve to die, too!" Peach was not going to sit there and let her parents get killed by her deranged husband. She grabbed a bottle of champagne, and whacked Mario in the head with it. The plumber took off his hat, and saw that he was bleeding. "You little bitch!" he snarled. He ran towards Peach and tried to punch her.

But Peach was very athletic, and she simply dodged the punch. Mario tried hitting her, but to no avail. Finally he said, "I have no time for this!" He pulled out the gun, and shot Peach's parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" the princess screamed. Peach's parents fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding them. As they lay there on the floor, they turned to there only daughter and said, "Peach, we just wanted to let you know we love-

Unfortunately, Peach's parents could not finish speaking, because Mario had shot them again, with the final blow, killing them. Peach sank to her knees and sobbed. Mario had a huge smile on his face. He enjoyed the sounds of his wife crying, and decided that the murder of her parents would be much worse than her own death. Mario scooped up his wife, and carried her to the castle.

Now it was midnight, and both were in bed. Peach could not believe what had happened to her. The happiest day of her life turned out to be the saddest. Things did not get better.

Mario would always force her to cook and clean and do all the work, while tending to his every need. If Mario asked Peach to do something, and she would disobey, back talk, or take too long, he would hit her. Peach hated her life, but knew she must continue._ For my parents._ While Mario was abusive, he also had a kinder side to him. A side of him that would only show up if he were having sex with Peach. Peach, of course did not want to lose her virginity to the man who had killed her parents. She simply didn't want to. But she was afraid that she would get hurt if she said no, so she gave in. It was awful, and she would cry often, but he would always laugh and say, "Relax, babe! This is pretty enjoyable. For me!"

It had been two years, and Peach was pregnant. After all that sex with Mario, she had gotten pregnant. She was happy. She thought with a baby around, Mario would lighten up, and do all the chores for her. But even when she was pregnant, Peach still had to do all the chores. It had felt like hell. Finally, it was time for the baby to be born. Peach had pushed as hard as she could, but nothing happened. She pushed again. Nothing. After pushing very hard, a baby girl and baby boy had come out. Peach was overjoyed that they were having twins. But when Peach talked to the babies, they did not speak. In fact, they did not move or coo. Peach knew something had gone horribly wrong. She called the doctor and asked him. "I'm afraid your babies… have died." He answered. "I'm so sorry." Peach could not believe what she was hearing. "No." she said. "No!" She broke down into a fit of tears._ First my parents, and now my babies!_ After the funeral, things became much more worse.

Mario became much more abusive, and forced Peach to have sex with him every day. But Peach was to depressed to care. One day, she went into her and Mario's room with a rope and chair. Peach sat the chair on the ground, and stood up on it. She tied the rope around her neck, and then tied it to the door. As she was about to kill herself, she thought, _Should I leave a note? No, that would take too long! I'm sure everyone will understand._ Peach took a deep breath, and kicked the chair away.

As her life was flashing before her eyes, she was both happy and sad._ I hate to leave all my friends behind, but at least I can escape Mario, and be reunited with my parents and the twins._ After what seemed like an eternity, Peach finally stopped breathing. She did not move an inch, or blink. Peach had decided to commit suicide by hanging herself. And she couldn't have been more happier.

**What a way to end a chappie, huh? You must really wanna know what happens next, huh? Well, I want a certain amount of people to review my story, so until then, I won't be posting any new chapters. But I will post other short stories in the mean time. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of Love and Games! This is PeachToadCutie saying goodbye!**


	4. Random Comfort

4/Random Comfort

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't been adding any new chappies. I had a bad case of writer's block! *****Shudders***** But, now it's gone, so I can write! Thanks to everybody that has reviewed and favorite the story! Enjoy! I also own Random Koopa!**

Princess Peach woke up in the middle of the night. She was covered in sweat, and was panting. She looked around her room. She felt overwhelmed by the darkness. Just staring in the dark made her think it was gonna suck her up in it. Then she'd never be happy again. Then, she remembered her dream. That awful dream. The dream in which she killed herself. Chills ran down the pink princess's spine. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and then, she let out a heart-wrenching scream. After that, everything went black.

When Peach woke up, she was surprised to see Mario, Toad, and Yoshi by her bed. One of them had turned on the cute lamp, sitting on her nightstand. She had a damp, pink washcloth on her forehead. The trio were sitting in chairs, talking. Peach decided to close her eyes, and pretend to be asleep, so she could listen in on the conversation.

"Mario, I'm worried about Peach!" Toad said. "Me, too!" Yoshi said. Mario nodded. "I mean, this has _never_ happened before! Ever! And I've known her since I was six years old!" Toad cried out. It was clear to Peach, that Toad was worried sick! _Poor Toad!_ Peach thought.

Yoshi walked over to his best friend, and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Get it together, man! We can get through this, dude! We can!" After that, Yoshi slapped Toad across the face. _That_ seemed to help him. "Sir, yes sir!" Toad yelled. "We _can _get through this!" Yoshi laughed. "Okay, pal! Whatever you say!" Then, they burst out laughing. Mario, however, did not.

_I wonder what he's thinking about._ Peach wondered to herself. _And is it serious_? Toad and Yoshi were still laughing, but then Toad stopped. He looked at Mario. The plumber was looking at Peach. He had a soft look on his face. His cheeks were a deep shade of red. Toad looked at Yoshi, and began to whisper. "Why are Mario's cheeks so red?" Yoshi remembered the night he and Mario had walked together. Mario had told him that secret. He told him to remember it. And remember it, he did! He turned to Toad, and whispered, "He's in love!" Toad snickered. Mario quickly whipped his head around, and stared at the human-mushroom hybrid. Toad began to whistle. Mario turned around.

"Poor, Peach!" he said silently. "I don't know how this could've happened!" he said. He looked at Toad, and asked him, "Tell me how this happened again, Toad!"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell ya!" Toad cleared his throat. "Toad, were you lying about what happened?" Mario asked. "Hell no!" Toad yelled. "Why would I lie about that? Now, if you'll let me start the story!" Mario and Yoshi looked at Toad, and nodded. "Thank you! Okay, so once upon a time, I was sitting in my room. I was sleeping, and-

"Toad, how can you sit _and _sleep at the same time?" Yoshi asked. "Cuz I'm awesome!" Toad answered. "Now, don't interrupt me!" "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Jeez!" Yoshi muttered. "As I was _saying_, I was sitting in my room _and_ sleeping, Yoshi! And I was dreaming about me being the king of Awesome Land, and they were gonna pass a law saying we would have Toad Day, a day about me, everyday! And then I was torn from my dream. I heard Peach scream, and when I ran in her room, she had her eyes closed, and I thought she died! And I was freaking out, but I felt her pulse-good thing I'm a doctor- and she was alive. She just passed out. Fainted, to say the least. The End!"

_I fainted_? _But, why_?

Toad seemed quite pleased with himself. He had managed to make a dramatic story sound funny. Peach couldn't help herself, so she giggled. Mario turned, and looked. "Oh, Peach! You're okay!" he exclaimed. He began to walk over to her, which made her face turn a deep shade of pink. And her heart was beating a bit faster.

"Mario and Peach, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Mario with the baby carriage!" Toad sang. "Toad shut up!" Yoshi said. "Oh, all right!" Toad said glumly. "But I still wanted to make fun of Mario!" he pouted.

"Really, Toad?" Peach asked. Toad looked at his other best friend, and smiled. "I guess I'll lay off!" This time, Yoshi pouted. "But _I_ tried to tell you that!" (¬_¬)

"Umm… what's with the pouty face? Are we having a funny face contest? I can make an awesome one! See! Blah!" Random Koopa said. Random Koopa is a female koopa with long rainbow colored hair, a rainbow shell, rainbow shoes, a rainbow colored shirt with a rainbow colored heart in the middle, and two silver hair bows. Toad turned, and saw her.

"Oh! Hi, Random!" Random turned, and smiled. "Well, I'll be! If it isn't Mr. Shroomy himself! How ya been?" Toad smiled when Random called him Mr. Shroomy. It was a nickname she gave him when they first met. And, it had grown on him. "I've been good! And Mr. Pouty Face over there is just being a big old baby!" Yoshi grumbled. "I am not! We… just so happened to be starting a funny face contest! Yeah!" Toad looked at Yoshi, and mouthed, "Liar!" Yoshi stepped on Toad's right foot, and whispered, "I'm not gonna let you sit there, and humiliate me! Besides, a funny face contest could be…. fun!"

"Yahoo!" Random exclaimed. "Let's get started!" She grabbed the two by their hands, and began to run out Peach's room door. "I guess we're going to her house!" Toad yelled. "Yeah!" Yoshi said. "Bye, Mario! Bye Peach!" they exclaimed. And with that, they were gone.

"How…random!" Mario said._ Well, I'm happy those guys are gone! Maybe I can get some alone time with Peach._

Peach turned to Mario, and said, "Oh, Mario! I had a horrible nightmare!" Mario hugged Peach. "I know. Toad told me. What was it about?" Peach blushed, and said, "Well, it's kinda embarrassing. I don't wanna tell you!"

"Hey, now! You can tell me _anything_!" Mario said in a comforting voice. "I promise, I won't laugh." Peach looked at the plumber, and said, "You promise?" Mario nodded.

"I suppose we could go out to my garden, and talk." Peach said thoughtfully. "That sounds cool." Mario said. Peach gently pulled her quilt off her, and climbed out of bed. She was wearing a light pink short-sleeved t-shirt, with a big red heart in the center. She was also wearing matching dark pink shorts, with little red hearts on them. "Very cute pajamas, Peach!" Mario said, looking her over. Peach began blushing like crazy.

"Um… thanks! The shorts are a little _too_ short, so…I hope I'm not freaking you out!" Mario smiled. Peach slipped on her favorite pair of slippers. They were pink, and had her emblem on them. "Shall we go to the garden?" she asked the red clad plumber. "We shall!" Mario answered. He gently grabbed Peach's hand, and led her to the garden.

They were sitting on a white swinging bench, looking at the stars. "Sure is a pretty night, huh?" Peach said. Mario nodded. The moon was shining in the sky. It was like a big marshmallow, all round and fat. Peach was clutching a cute little tan colored stuffed bear. That bear was Mr. Cuddles, a stuffed bear her mommy made her when she was a baby. Years later, he still looked brand new.

_Oh Mr. Cuddles, what am I going to do? I'm super nervous!_

"So, you wanted to tell me about your nightmare?" Mario asked. Peach gently squeezed Mr. Cuddles. Then, she slowly nodded, and began to tell her story. As she was telling her sad sob story, she was crying a waterfall of tears. When she was finished, Mario nodded understandingly. "There, there!" he said, wiping her tears away. Mario felt touched that Peach would tell him something like that.

_Maybe I should tell her my true feelings for her! That's it! I'm gonna do it! I'm NOT gonna punk out like a wuss! Here goes!_

Mario took a deep breath, and said, "Peach. There's something I need to tell you." Peach glanced over at Mario. "Yes, Mario?" Mario gulped, and said, "Ti Amo!" "What?" Peach said. "Umm… cheese!" Peach stared at Mario.

_What the hell did I do?_

Mario was disappointed. "I need to go to the bathroom! Excuse me!" Mario ran inside the castle. "Mr. Cuddles, do _you_ know what that was about?" Peach asked the teddy bear. Mr. Cuddles just sat there. "Probably not!" Peach said. She began to think to herself.

_I wonder what Mario was trying to say! Ti Amo? I know what it means! It's on the tip of my tounge! I know it has love in it. Let's see. Lovely? No. Love? Nada. Lover? Uh uh! D'oh! I wish I knew what it meant!_

Meanwhile, Mario was sitting on the couch. He was texting Yoshi, when he heard Peach yell, "I love you!"

Mario dropped his phone, and ran out the castle, to the garden.

**Oh! I left you guys with another cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Do not fear! I promise I shall have chapter 5 posted by Sunday! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions regarding the story, please pm me! Also, I used an idea that Fezzez64 suggested. It turned out to be pretty good. So thank you! PeachToadCutie out!**


	5. Fight Night

5/Fight night

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 5 of Love and Games! Yippee! Anywho, I think you guys will really like this chappie! Something great happens here! But I can't tell you! You'll have to read on to find out! Hehe! Also, thanks to all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

"I love you!" Mario heard Peach yell. Mario ran to the garden, and said, "I love you, too!" Peach looked at Mario. "What?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Mario had a bad feeling in his stomach. A _very_ bad feeling! "I… uh…umm… oh boy!" Peach looked at Mario. Then, she whispered something into Mr. Cuddles' ears, "Mr. Cuddles. I think Mario likes me!" Mario felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. Sweat was running down the back of his neck, and he felt very hot.

_Um… no worries, right? I mean, I can just tell her no! Lying to Peach will be bad, but it's for a worthy cause!_

Mario opened his mouth to speak, and heard a voice say, "Yes he does!" Mario whipped his head around, and saw Toadette. Toadette is Toad's older sister, and is great friends with Peach, Yoshi, and Mario, whom she has a crush on. "Yeah, I said it! He likes you! Mario really likes you!" Toadette exclaimed. Mario looked at Peach, and said, "Excuse me, Princess!" He then jerked Toadette hand, and led her away. They had arrived at a dark alley. Mario glared at Toadette with hate in his eyes, and his right eye was twitching. "M-Mario? Are you okay?" Toadette nervously asked. Mario lost it, and began to yell at the little Toad girl. "Okay? Okay? You come to the castle, and embarrass me like that, and you ask me if I'm okay?!" "I-I didn't know you'd be embarrassed." Toadette quietly replied.

Mario sarcastically shot back, "Oh, way to go, Toadette! Really! Give yourself a round of applause!" He began to clap his hands. "Mario. I'm sorry!" Toadette yelled. "No, _I'm_ sorry! Sorry that Toad has to be related to such an idiot like you!" Tears began to fill Toadette's eyes. "Honestly, Toadette, I think the world would be better off without you! You should just dig a hole, crawl in it, and die!" And with that, Mario violently shoved Toadette to the ground. Toadette landed on her bottom, on the dirt floor. Dust and dirt filled her black dotted eyes. But they began to disappear. Toadette began to cry. She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. She was crying her little heart out.

Mario sighed, and walked past Toadette, and began to travel deep within the alley. After climbing gates, and jumping on cars, he made it out. He was walking back to Peach's castle when, he was hit on the head by a baseball bat. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He turned around, and saw Toad. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?" Mario said. Toad hit Mario with the baseball bat again. "That's for making my sister cry, you monster!" he yelled. Mario stood up, and punched Toad. "Argh! You bitch!" Toad yelled. "I'll fucking kill you!" Mario and Toad began to fight each other.

They were punching, and kicking, and scratching each other. A crowd of people had gathered around to watch the fight. Among them was Wario, Mario's cousin, who hated both him, and Toad. "Hahaha!" Wario laughed. "I didn't know Shorty over there, could fight so damn well!" It was true. Toad was beating the living shit out of Mario. "Yeah, but don't forget, Mario can fight pretty good, too! Koopa said. "After all, he _has_ starred in some fighting games. Koopa is a Koopa Troopa. He is yellow, and has a green shell, and wears green loafers. He is great friends with Yoshi, Toad, and his cousin, Paratroopa. His stubby tail wagging with excitement. Koopa was right. Mario was kicking Toad's ass pretty good. The two boys fought for a good hour, when they heard someone yell.

"Mario! Toad! Stop fighting, please!" The two boys did not listen. "Please, you two. Stop!" They ignored the voice, again. Finally, they heard the voice sigh. A graceful arm began to reach over to Mario, so it could pull him off Toad. Mario saw the arm, and slapped it. Then, he bit the arm. "Owie!" the voice cried out. A small amount of blood trickled on the person's hand. "Maybe now you can leave us to our fight!" Mario snapped. He heard a gentle voice speak to him. "Oh. Okay, Mario. If that's what you want. I'll leave you alone. For the rest of my life!" Mario turned, and saw Peach running back to her castle. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and she had Mr. Cuddles in one arm, and she was wiping her tears away with her bloody arm.

Mario stopped fighting Toad, and shoved him to the ground. "Peach, wait!" he called out. He ran after her. Peach approached the castle doors. Mario saw her, and gently grabbed her. "Peach! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't- "Save it for later, will you? I heard what you did to Toadette! How could you do something so mean to her?" Mario sucked in his cheeks. "And another thing! When I heard you say that you loved me, my heart stopped!" "Wh-why's that?" the curious plumber asked. Peach wiped her bangs out of her eyes. _God, I think it's so cute when she does that!_ Mario thought to himself. Peach blushed, and said, "Because I like you!" And with that, she walked inside her house, and closed the door.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "What have I done?" Toad hit Mario with his baseball bat. "I got him!" he said. Wario walked next to Toad, and put one hand on his shoulder. "Good job, kid!" he said. "Thanks!" Toad beamed. Mario groaned, and tried to get up, but he couldn't. He sighed. _Princess Peach, the love of my life, likes me. And this is how I repay her? God, I'm such an idiot!_ Mario ran away from the castle. "Wait, where are you going?" Toad asked. "Yeah! We just wanna beat you up!" Wario exclaimed. It was raining. Mario turned around, and saw Toad and Wario chasing him. He also saw Peach in one of the castle windows. She happened to be changing pajamas. Mario smiled and turned his head even more, when he tripped, and fell in the mud. "Gotcha!" Toad said. Wario picked Mario up with one hand. Toad and him smiled deviously. Mario gulped, and closed his eyes. He was not prepared for the beating he was about to receive!

**Ooh! What a twist! Finally, Mario and Peach know they like each other! But Mario's in trouble! Can he win Peach's heart? Or will he die a lonely man! Find out next time in Love and Games! PeachToadCutie out!**

**Bonus: Hey, dudes and dudettes! Guess what? I'm posting Chapter 6 right now! Yes! I shall post Chapter 6 today, too! I'm really feeling motivated, so I'll do it! I'll post it! Nothing can stop me! Nothing! Mwhaha! *****Lighting comes and strikes me***** Maybe I should just shut up and start writing, eh?**

**Shout out: Just wanna give a shout out to Fezzes64, for giving another creative idea for the story! Thank you thank you thank you! My, chapter 5 is full of many surprises, huh? What with the big confession, and all these sections! Well, time to start Chapter 6! **

**PS: Okay, I have more stuff to say. If you have an idea about the story, please pm me! Also, please go to my profile page, and vote on my poll. I'm making another Mario story, but I don't know who the main characters should be! So, I'd appreciate it if you'd vote for your favorite two characters. The top two get the parts. Right now, Peach and Wario are at the top! But do **_**you**_** want them to be? Vote now, peoplez! PTC out! For real! I mean it! Seriously! :)**


	6. Confessions of a blonde princess

6/Confessions of a blonde princess

**Author's note: Hiya, guys! I'm back! I'm posting chapters 5 and 6 just like I said! Personally, chapter 5 is my favorite chappie. As of now! I can't thank anyone for giving me reviews, since no one's reviewed it. Yet. But I know I can thank Fezzes64, and yoshikirbykid! They always review L&G! And I respect that! In chapters 5 and back, they've all been sad or dramatic. But like chapter 1, chapter 6 is gonna be… romantic. Haha! Yerp. It sure is! So… enjoy, y'all!**

Mario was about to get beat up by Wario and Toad. After trying to run from them was unsuccessful, (he tripped, and fell in the mud) he had done the second best thing he could think of. "Um, Wario, look!" Wario turned to Mario. "What?" he growled. "Um, Peach is changing!" Mario quickly said. Wario dropped Mario, and ran to the princess's castle. "Toad, c'mon!" he called out. "Roger that, boss man!" Toad cheerily replied, and the two had ran to the castle. Mario sighed, and wiped his forehead.

Wario and Toad came back. They did not look pleased. "Hey, what are you trying do? Make a fool of us?" Toad growled. "Yeah!" Wario said. "I swear, she was changing!" Mario said. "Well even if she did, it's too late!" Toad said. "She already put her pajamas back on!" Wario grumbled. He picked up Mario, and he and Toad began to crack their knuckles. They were getting ready to throw the first punch, but they heard someone say, "Boys, I would appreciate it if you'd leave Mario alone!"

Toad and Wario looked. "Peach!" Toad said. Once again, Wario dropped Mario. He took his trademark yellow hat off. "Of course, Princess!" he said. Toad nodded in agreement. Peach smiled. "Thank you, boys! Or should I say men?" Wario and Toad blushed. Mario scrambled to his feet and followed Peach. "See ya later, Peach!" Toad said. "Yeah! See you later, Blondie!" Wario said. Peach waved. Mario turned to Peach. "Erm… thanks, Princess!" he grumbled. Peach smiled. "It's okay!" There was an awkward silence. "So, I guess I should head back home." Peach said. "Yep." Mario said. The twosome stared at each other for a long time._ I wonder what Peach is thinking about._ Mario wondered. Peach began to think to herself. _ I feel… so light headed. My heart is beating so rapidly, and my face is as red as a cherry! Could it be that… I don't want to go home? _"Mario?" Peach sweetly asked. "Yes, your highness?" Peach paused, then said, "I want you to come home with me." Mario was baffled. _Whoa! Could it be that she wants to…. Oh, God! _

"Well, sure! I mean, we should talk. About Our feelings."

Peach smiled. _Well, it looks like Mario is finally comfortable with talking about his feelings for me! I'm so proud!_ "Sure! I'd like that very much!" Hand in hand, Mario and Peach were led up to Peach's bedroom. Peach sat down on her bed, and motioned for Mario to sit next to her. "Mario. We've known each other for quite some time now." "Yeah." Mario said. "Hell, we've known each other since we were babies!" Peach smiled, and nodded. "I wanted to ask you something, Mario." Mario raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? And what's that?" Peach twirled her hair. "Um. Why do you, um… you know! Why do you like me?" Mario froze. _No. I will not lie. I will not make up any dumb excuses. I will tell her the truth._

"I like you because you're nice. And you're caring. You're a sweet young lady, who knows how to make people happy, even when they're sad. And you know everything about me. You know my favorite color. You know all my secrets, and I know yours. And remember that day in second grade when we went mountain climbing? Even when I wanted to give up, you encouraged me to not give up! That I could do it if I believed in myself! Princess Peach Toadstool, you are an amazing woman. And… I love you!" Peach had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Mario! That was so beautiful! I'm so... happy!" Mario smiled. "So, why do you like me?" Peach took a deep breath. "Mario. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I really knew. When I looked into your eyes, I melted. And I saw a vision." "A vision? What kind?" Peach chuckled. "That you and me were holding hands, and we whispered to the other, that we loved them."

Awkward silence. Mario looked at Peach. "Peach. I'd be honored if you… you… erm." Peach looked at Mario. "Yes?" _I'm not pussing out! I'm not pussing out!_ "I'd like to go out with you!" _There. I said it. She might reject me, but at least I tried asking._ "Sure! I'd love to!" Mario smiled. "Really?" Peach replied, "Why sure! I mean, I was getting to ask you the same thing! Don't ya know?"

Mario grinned. He jumped high in the air. Then, he picked Peach up, and hugged her. "So, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Peach asked. "You know it!" Mario said. "Are we a real couple now?" Peach curiously asked. Mario smiled, and said, "We sure are!" "Good!" Peach said. She cuddled in Mario arms. Mario blushed, and so did Peach. "Well, well, well! It looks like you two are going out after all!" Toadette was standing by the doorway. "Toadette!" Mario and Peach said at the same time. Mario gently set his girlfriend down, and walked over to Toadette.

"Listen, Toadette. I'm really sorry about what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Toadette tapped her chin. "Hmm… okay!" "Yahoo!" Mario exclaimed. "Yay!" Peach said. She jumped on her bed. "Hey, wait for me!" Toadette yelled. She climbed up on the bed, and jumped, too. "Hey! Don't forget Mario!" Mario said, as he began jumping. The three friends were jumping on Peach's huge bed. Then, they all collapsed in a heap, laughing. That had truly been fun!

It was now 4:45 am. Toadette had left around 3:30. The Toads, Peach's workers, which included Toad, had heard about Mario and Peach going out. Toad had forgiven Mario, and he even gave him some advice. "Dude. When you get the chance, you should swing by Wario's castle. He has a kinds of tips and stuff on relationships, and a whole bunch on… sex!" "Thanks, Toad! I will!" the plumber had replied. Mario and Peach were lying down on Peach's bed. They had stayed up talking all night. And neither of them were tired. "Mario, you don't think Bowser's mad about this, right?" Peach asked. Bowser is Mario's archenemy. He is king of koopas. He lives in a castle in Dark Land, also known as World 8. He has a crush on Peach, just like other guys do.

"Mmm. I sure hope not! But I don't think he even knows!" "Yeah. You're right. He'll never find out!" Peach agreed. The clock read 4:57. "Oh!" Peach exclaimed. "Come on, Mario! We're gonna miss it!" Mario looked confused. "Miss what, sweetheart?" Mario blushed. During the middle of the night, Mario and Peach had decided to give each other cute nicknames. "Well, we _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Peach had said. "The sunrise! Now come on, silly head!" Peach grabbed Mr. Cuddles, and rushed out her room. Mario followed. They were outside in the garden. The crack of dawn was almost arriving.

"It's 4:59." Peach said. "The sunrise starts at 5:00." Mario gently grabbed Mr. Cuddles, and sat him down in the soft green grass. "Mario why did you- But Peach never got to finish her sentence. Mario had kissed her full on the lips. And he had done it at the right time, too! The sky was now a light purple, with beautiful hints of pink, red, gold, and orange. That kiss was truly magical. Mario and Peach finally stopped kissing. "Wow!" was all they could say. They stood there for a while, when Peach suddenly snapped her fingers. "Hey! I know! Why don't we go inside, and have a big breakfast bonanza!" Mario smacked his lips. "Sounds good to me! Maybe after that, I could have some… dessert?" Peach looked at Mario, and blushed. She knew what he meant. "Oh, stop it!" She playfully shoved Mario, who chuckled. "Come, on!" he said. Peach picked up Mr. Cuddles, and she and Mario walked into the castle, but not before sharing another loving kiss.

**Well, there you have it! Another chapter of L&G gone by. I think this is my new favorite chapter! Anyway, that's all for Love and Games! Until next time! PeachToadCutie, signing out!**


End file.
